


Vox Machina: The Final Frontier

by Karria



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: A CR Bang fic I forgot to post here. Basically a Star Trek AU.





	

„Captain!” Vax’ildan rushed to Captain Uriel, who was now lying motionless on the bridge. He put two fingers to his neck; no pulse.

“Bridge to sickbay!” He tapped his combadge, but there was no response. “Shit!”

He looked at the screen that was now showing one of the ships of the “Chroma Conclave”, clearly preparing to attack them again.

“Vex, get us out of here!” He shouted at his sister. She was nervously handling the controls, trying to get the ship out of reach of the “Cinderking”.

“I’m trying!” she shouted back at Vax, before she tapped her combadge. “Percival, we need warp speed, now!”

“I need a minute!” somehow ragged voice of Percival, their Chief Engineer came out of the combadge.

They didn’t have a minute. Vex’ahlia began evasive manoeuvres, hoping for the best. Another torpedo hit them, and the ship stirred and shaken.

“We have casualties on decks 5 and 9.” Grog reported in-between of firing the phasers.

“No response from sickbay.” Vax reported. He tapped his combadge. “Transporter Room, do you read me? Beam us directly to sickbay, this is an emergency!”

A few seconds later a blue beam appeared, and Vax, along with the captain, was transported to the sickbay.

“Doctor!” He shouted. “Keyleth!” He saw Keyleth attending one of the crew members that was injured in the attack. “Keyleth, the captain!”  

She immediately turned her attention to them. She took her medical tricorder and began scanning Uriel, first his head, than his chest. Keyleth was a very expressive person, and once she finished her examination, Vax knew it was not good.

“Help me put him there.” She said to him, pointing to the far corner of the sickbay. “Doctor Trickfoot will take care of him immediately.”

Va did as ask, and then he left the sickbay, trying to get back to the bridge. As he was walking, he felt a familiar sensation.

U.S.S. Emon jumped into warp.

***

_ Chief Engineer’s Log _

_ Stardate 31773.9 _

_ We were decimated, and the damage done to the ship is enormous. Our defected warp drive sent us into yet undiscovered region of space. Commander Vex’ahlia, as the highest in rank is now an acting captain, after Captain Uriel’s tragic passing. _

_ The Chroma Conclave is nowhere to be seen, for now. They might be right next to us and we wouldn’t know; as we have no means of detecting them. I, however, am working on a way we could hide from them and have already made some progress. I hope to complete this project soon. _

_ The repairs are proceeding slowly. We have managed to bring back most of our shields. I could use more workforces, but I know that Captain Vex’ahlia can’t spare anyone else. We are all pushing our limits, and I can only hope our signals will reach another Federation starship soon. _

***

“This is a staff meeting, Scanlan. Onlly the members of the crew are allowed in.” Vex’ahlia explained, slowly losing her patience.

“But am I not a part of the crew?” Scanlan sounded like he was genuinely hurt, although Vex was sure he was mocking her.

“Some matters are for officers’ ears only, Scanlan. You know that your advice is always appreciated, but I can’t-“

Scanlan, even though he’s been travelling with them for a long time, was technically not a part of the Starfleet. He claimed he enrolled into the Academy once, but they threw him out; Vex’ahlia was not sure if she could believe that story of not.

(She checked the archives once, but she couldn’t find his files anywhere.)

There was another person that travelled with them despite not being a Starfleet officer or a family of one, and it was Keyleth. She usually helped out in a sickbay, as she had great knowledge about more natural ways of healing. She was not that great with technology, so she left most of the procedures that were involved with it to Pike, the ships Chief Medical Officer.

“Is there a problem, captain?” The both turned to see Lieutenant Commander Percival Fredrickstain von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III. Besides having ridiculously long name he was also their Chief Engineer, one of the best in the entire fleet. He was adding a lot of upgrades to the ship since he was assigned here, and the crew was grateful for that. Right now he was supervising the ships’ repairs, and was overall in bad condition due to the lack of sleep.

“No, everything’s alright Percy. Get in the room, we’re ready to begin.” She followed him into the meeting room, already filled with senior staff, leaving slightly offended Scanlan outside.

Vex’ahlia took a deep breath. This was their first staff meeting since she became a captain, and it was not going to be pleasant.

***

_ Acting Captain’s Log _

_ Stardate 31774.4 _

_ We have decided to set a course for Earth. So far, we have not encountered any intelligent life forms, and above that, we have not found any habitable planets. Our replicators are still functional, but it would be wise to find sustenance in case we need that power elsewhere. _

_ Scanlan claims he recognizes this region of space from his travels, and so far he seems to be knowledgeable, so I put him in charge of creating a map of this sector. _

_ Percival is working on something that could keep us hidden from the Chroma Conclave. He claims we can begin testing it soon, so I gave him as many people as I could spare. I fear another battle with the Chroma Conclave could be our demise. _

_ My brother seems even more gloomy than usual. I think he feels responsible for the death of Captain Uriel, but I have yet to find the time to talk to him about it. _

_ The Starfleet has not responded to any of our signals so far. _

_ *** _

“There is nothing edible here either, captain.” One of the crewmen said, after scanning the planet. Vex’ahlia sighed and leaned back on her captain’s chair, closing her eyes.

“Let’s set course for the next star system then.”

Their last week was vastly uneventful, as there was nothing they could use, nothing that could relieve their ship even for a little bit. Vex was sure Percival was slowly going crazy from the lack of sleep, as he was simultaneously working on the ship’s repairs and on the cloaking device.  

“Captain, we have a signal!” Vax said suddenly, sitting upright in his pilot’s chair.

“Please tell me it’s some good news.” Said Vex.

“Our sensors detected a habitable planet in the next star system. Multiple life signs.” Vax reported.

“Get us there.”

“There is a problem, captain.” One of the crewmen swallowed loudly. “We have readings of an enemy ship.”

“Which one is it?” Vex raised from her chair and started walking closer to the screen.

“It’s Umbrasyl.”

***

_ Acting Captain’s Log _

_ Stardate 31775.4 _

_ We have finally found a M-class planet. Unfortunately, along with it, we found one of the ships of the Chroma Conclave, identifying itself as “Umbrasyl”. It seems to have taken residence on the planet, as two of our away missions have confirmed. There is so kind of containment field around the ship, so they couldn’t get in, they also did not see any of the crewmembers. _

_ The habitats of Westruun, as they call themselves, are terrified. Their society is still pre-industrial, so we tried to not arouse more unnecessary panic. _

_ In the meanwhile, we have encountered a Klingon ship, while trying to hide from Umbrasyl’s sensors. Commander Strongjaw recognized it as the ship one of his family members’ captains, and wants to make a contact himself. _

_ *** _

**_ „Qab jIH nagil!” _ ** shouted Grog into the screen, before anybody could stop him. Kevdak laughed at him, before turning more serious.

“I accept the challenge.” He said. “Tomorrow, at 1200 hours.”

The screen turned black, and the bridge was silent. Vex turned to Grog, with fury in her eyes.

“In. My. Ready. Room. Now!”

Grog followed Vex to her ready room, which was still full of Uriel’s possessions. Vexx did not feel like getting rid of them; maybe captain’s family would like them, when they return to Earth.

“Captain, it’s a matter of my honor!” Grog tried to defend himself.

“I don’t care about your- no, no. What’s done is done. The real question is…” Vex paused for a while, looking Grog straight in the eye. “…can you win?”

Grog did not look away even for a second.

“Yes.”

***

The battle with Kevdak was one of a kind; it was a battle that all that saw it will tell stories of it to their children.  They will make every detail seem grand and important, and they will sing about the honourable death of Kevdak, captain of the Herd of Storms.

Grog was beamed directly to the fighting area at 1200 hours, along with Vex’ahlia and his best friend, Pike Trickfoot. Kevdak was already there, along with his son, Zanror.

“Only the fool would ignore the power of the Chroma Conclave. You, Grog, are just like your father- you are a coward.”

And then, he attacked.

The fight was intensive, especially considering the fact that neither Vex nor Pike could in any way interfere or help. It would be dishonourable, said the Klingon tradition.  

The batleths kept hitting each other, almost sparking. Kevdak was strong, stronger than Grog, but the battle was on the equal ground. It was anybody’s win.

The bathleth hit Grog again and again, causing him to bleed and cry out in pain, but he did not have any intention of loosing. He kept coming back, hitting and slashing and finalyy, finally, when they were both reaching their limit, he found an opening and made a clean cut.

Kevdak’s head rolled on the floor in the absolute silence.

***

_ Acting Captain’s Log _

_ Stardate 31777.4 _

_ After Kevdak’s dead, Grog decided that his cousin Zanror was going to become the next captain of the “Herd”. He also somehow convinced him to help us defeat the “Umbrasyl”, which will be tremendously helpful in the next few hours. _

_ Zanror will try to lure him out, make him curious enough to rise above the Westruun’s orbit- and then we are going to strike. _

_ Percival have almost finished his cloaking device- we will try it out tomorrow. With his skills, I believe it’s possible to hide us from Umbrasyl for long enough to surprise him. _

_ We still have no contact with Starfleet. _

_ *** _

Zanror kept his promise and lured Umbrasyl above the surface. The saw it on their screen perfectly; the ship still seemed little in the distance, but its black exterior was recognizable.

“Percival, the cloaking device?” Vex tapped her combadge.

“The cloaking device is online. Please note, that we have far less powers going to the shields when it’s on, so we have to be careful.” Percival’s voice was confident, and the ship still didn’t appear to notice them.

“Everyone, remember the plan. Grog, shoot the torpedoes on my order.” Vex’ahlia said quietly. Grog nodded, his hands hovering over the console, waiting for the sign.

The ship was slowly getting closer, and closer. There were minutes of insufferable silence on the bridge, when everybody was on the edge of their seats, barely breathing. Vex’ahlia waited until the ship was in range, and there a little bit more.

Finally, it was in perfect position. “Fire!” she shouted, and Grog wrote in the command. The torpedoes were fired, and the battle has begun.

When “Herd of Storms” saw them attack, they also fired, but their weapons were considerably weaker, and did not seem to do too much damage to the ship. But, truth to be told neither did theirs.

After only taking damage, and not doing enough on their own, Vex’ahlia lost her patience.

“Percival, can we do something about their shields?”

“No, unless we can beam someone directly to their ship to sabotage them.” He replied.

Vax immediately turned to Vax, as did Scanlan. She considered their options for a moment, before calling Percival again.

“Can you do that?”

***

Nobody knew how Percival did his magic. He was always upgrading the ship, changing it, adapting it more to the mission they were on. But this might’ve been one of the hardest moments in his entire career- to beam two of his friends to an enemy ship through the shields.

If he loses the signal, it’s the end.

“I will try to send you there in-between the phasers shots, when the shield is the weakest.”

Vax and Scanland nodded, and prepared for the beam-up.

***

The battle was already going on for far too long, and the crew was exhausted. The “Herd” was not looking too good either.

Vex’ahlia hoped that her brother and Scanlan manage to turn the shields off, before “Umbrasyl” turns them to pieces. And surely, after minutes and minutes of waiting and firing torpedoes, the shields shimmered and disappeared.

And as soon as it happened, “Umbrasyl” went into warp.

“Shit! Follow him!” Vex’ahlia ordered. Vax and Scanlan were still on board!

They jumped into warp and followed the enemy ship, leaving the “Herd” behind them.

When they jumped out of warp, it seemed like Umbrasyl is already waiting for them, ready to fight in a more familiar terrain. Vex’ahlia tapped her combadge.

“Percival, get them out of there!”

“On it!”

“Grog, do not hit any vital area of the ship before Scanlan and Vax are here.” Only a short “Yes, ma’am” followed that order.

***

Percival rushed to the transporter room, as fast as he could. He tapped the commands in, and locked on Scanlan’s and Vax’s signatures.

“Come on… come on!” It was like something was in the way, trying to stop their escape. After few more seconds, the signal became clear enough, and he beamed both Scanlan and Vax back.

They looked awful. Their uniforms were all tattered, and Vax in particular looked thankful that he was still breathing.

“Captain, I got them!” Percival turned back to them. “You look awful.

***

“Fire!” ordered Vex’ahlia. Now, that her brother and Scanlan were safe, they could finish what they started.

A few more shots and “Umbrasyl” exploded into tiny pieces of metal. Vex sighed.

This battle was won.

***

_ Acting Captain’s Log _

_ Stardate 31782.7 _

_ We continue our journey through the unknown. Although Zanror gave us maps of this sector and provided with as much as he could, he admitted that they wandered off into this regions of space by accident, and that it’s a long way back to Earth. _

_ There are still 3 ships of the so-called Chroma Conclave left, and I feel we cannot avoid this confrontation. With the demise of Umbrasyl, we will be their target, no matter where we are. I still need reports from Vax and Scanlan about the interiors of the ship, but decided to task them with it after they rest. _

_ We still didn’t manage to contact Starfleet. But at least, we know we are on a good path. Together, we will reach our home. _

_ *** _

_ Space, the final frontier. This are the voyages of the starship Emon. It’s mission, to return home, explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. _

_ To boldly go, where no one has gone before. _


End file.
